Why so Delirious? Rwby: Gang Beasts Gameplay!
by J-Quartz
Summary: Delirious and his friends the RWBY crew dressed up in costumes fight each other in an epic battle of laughs and craziness! Just keep calm and be Delirious! Hahahahaaaha!
1. Chapter 1

"What's up Ya'll! It's H20Delirious here and me and my friends are playing Gang Beasts! which is a game where we basically have to knock the other out!" Delirious exclaimed with a grin, arms stretch out wide as Jaune Arc was recording with his scroll.

Delirious chuckled as he was wearing a big blue dinosaur outfit on.

Jaune snorted since Delirious was still wearing his mask, now that he thought of it- he never saw his friend without his mask off ever. Always wearing it.

"And we're all wearing costumes, now introducing... MY FRIENDS!" the blue dinosaur excitedly said as he motioned to the others at the other side.

Jaune turned his camera to the side, he had to keep himself from laughing.

Ren just stood near the wall with a stoic face, he was wearing a black duck outfit, "Why am I doing this?"

"BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO CHOICE, BITCH!" Delirious voice came followed by a wild laugh.

"Renny! This is going to be so much fun! I am Nora the Sloth! FEAR ME!" the camera on the scroll zoomed up on Nora who was wearing a pink and white sloth costume, her head comically coming out of its mouth.

She had the largest-shit-eating grin on her face with her hands in the air.

Ren glared at Jaune when he saw his leader trying not to chuckle at him. He sighed, whenever Delirious wants to make a video somehow he is always dragged into it.

"... I think this could be a good training exercise, Ren." Pyrrha smiled softly, wearing a red deer costume, soft antlers were even included that sat snuggly on her head.

Delirious, who was staring at the camera with his mask on crackled evilly, "And here is the rest of my slaves!"

Jaune turned the camera to his right and couldn't help but drool a little at seeing his crush in a costume that _definitely did not_ make her curves stand out even more than her usual outfit.

Weiss had her famous schnee glare on as she saw Jaune looking at her with a perverted look. She covered her chest with a scowl.

She was dressed as a white owl, her feathery wings blocking Jaune's view of her chest.

Blake smirked at the Schnee. The faunus was dressed as a black-midnight colored cat. She placed her costume paws to her mouth and lightly laughed.

Yang winked at the camera with a sexy pose, her hand on her hips. She was dressed as a yellow cow, "Who wants some _milk!"_

"Yang! No dirty jokes!" Ruby pouted at Yang before she notice Jaune facing the scroll at her.

Ruby nervously smiled as she played with a lock of her hair. She was dressed as a red penguin with a small neck tie around her neck.

She gave a shy wave with thousands of viewers cooing at her.

They were all in a subway station, traffic cones were everywhere even on the train tracks. The area was so big that they could literally start a festival there.

Delirious cracked his neck before making a stance, "HAHAHAHA! Let the games begin mother fuckers!" he lunged at the first person near him which was unfortunately Ren.

The rest looked at each other before the brawl of the century started!

* * *

H20Delirious waved towards the audience, "And don't forget to leave a comment and follow J-Quartz for making this amazing fanfic!" he threw his arms back with a laugh.

Just then Yang walked by when Delirious accidently smacked her hair with his hand.

He froze while Yang slowly turned to him with a glare.

"I'M OUT OF HERE, BITCHES!" He made a run for it with Yang following after him with a raised fist, angry that he touched her hair.

"DELIRIOUS!" Her enrage scream came before muffled cries were made.

"WHY ME!?" then the sound of beating came afterwards.


	2. Chapter 2

"I will knock you out, Ren! Come here!" the blue T-Rex flew at him.

Ren meanwhile dodged his crazy friend's sudden lunge at him. He sweat dropped when he saw Yang flying in the air with a scream.

Yang comically waved her arms around in the air. She couldn't believe that Nora just threw her like she was a sack of potatoes!

"NORA!"

"Raaaawwwr." a laughing Nora ignored the airborne cow then began chasing Ruby with her hands in the air imitating claws.

The red penguin skedaddled away quickly with panic at being chased.

"ISN'T A SLOTH SUPPOSE TO BE SLOW!"

Ruby's cries were ignored with Nora going, "RAAAWWRR!"

The red penguin's wings started flipping wildly at her side.

"Eeeep! Not me! Go after, Weiss!"

"Pay attention to me, you baby duck! I will bite you!" Delirious eyes glowed through his mask as he charged at Ren only for the boy to calmly step aside.

Delirious knocked himself into a pile of traffic cones.

"How could you keep dodging me you bastard!" even though he missed Ren, Delirious couldn't help but laugh at this situation.

Delirious sat on his rump and grinned, he pointed at the duck with a sense of victory in his voice.

"Jokes on you! I...actually like cones. Ye-Yeah. Yeah that's right! I'm the king of Co-WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU DOING, CAT!?" removing his sight from Ren, Delirious snapped his head at Blake when he heard shuffling behind him.

Blake was just standing innocently behind the pile of traffic cones. Her cat ears twitch, in her arms were a few cones.

She stared at him.

He stared back.

She gave a small smile as she grabbed another cone with her paw... Before dashing the hell away from there!"

"THIEF!" the blue dinosaur roared as he stood back on his hind legs.

Casually, but with style, he drooped his arms behind him as he gave chase to the bellabooty, "GIVE ME BACK MY CONES!"

Ren felt his eye twitch, he couldn't help but enviously look at his leader who was relaxing in a comfortable chair with snacks and drinks at his side.

The benefits of being a camera man.

And all Jaune had to do was record.

Noticing his teammate's stare at him, Jaune sheepishly smile, but a hint of smugness did not went unnoticed from Ren.

Jaune chuckled as he zoomed the camera onto Ren's face before slurping his milkshake.

Ren almost felt himself pout.

When Delirious brought up the game that they were going to play, he said that one person needs to do the recording while the others and in quote 'Battle to the death!' so naturally Ren himself wanted to do it of course in order to escape the shenanigans that his friend planned for them.

He raised his hand to volunteer himself to do the recording only to stare at his leader who also raised his hand.

The two glanced at each other.

Ren narrowed his eyes.

Jaune gulped, but stood his ground. He also didn't want to participate in the game, knowing that it was going to get out of hand and get chaotic.

The two then settled with rock-paper- scissors (from Jaune's choice) on who gets to do it.

To his disappointment, Jaune won.

And now his leader was relaxing with the recording scroll on a cushion chair, surrounded by snacks and beverages.

"It's okay, Ren, not all of us are... winners." Jaune couldn't help but feel smug that he won.

Ren glared at Jaune for that comment.

Not feeling intimidated, Jaune waved him off as he slouched into his seat.

"By the way..," Jaune winked at him, "Nora is charging at you."

Ren's eyes snapped open before turning around, "Wha-" only to get a flying hug from a giggling Nora.

Jaune's laugh and Nora's giggles haunted Ren that moment.

"PYRRHA! LET'S BE CIVIL!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU-YOU-YOU COLD OWL!"

Jaune turned with the scroll before blinking when he saw an unusual sight.

Pyrrha was chasing Weiss with...a traffic cone.

...what?..

* * *

Pyrrha stopped chasing Weiss when she noticed the camera facing her.

She just smiled, "And don't forget to leave a comment and follow J-Quartz, thank you." with new energy inside of her, she began chasing Weiss again.


	3. Chapter 3

"WHERE IS SHE!? I WILL BITE THAT BOOTY OF A CAT!" Delirious with mad eyes searched left and right for the thief who had the gall to take his precious cones.

Those traffic cones were his! He was the king!

Not so far behind him was Weiss who was on her back on the ground.

Her heart was beating quite fast in slight fear when an angry Pyrrha with a traffic cone neared towards her.

She didn't know why the red haired champion was angry at her?

"N-Now Pyrrha. L-Let's be civil about this and why are you angry?"

Pyrrha gave a blank look at Weiss. She was angry at Weiss because she keeps calling her crush/leader/hubba hubba, Jaune, a pervert and an idiot since the game started.

"Jaune is not a pervert."

Weiss scoffed as she sat up, "You're right he's not a pervert when he **looked** at my **chest**! He's definitely a super pervert of some kind!"

Pyrrha eyes shadowed before suddenly a second cone appeared in her hands.

Weiss scowl left her face, as if on instinct, her costume's feathers started to rustle out of fear when the deer raised the traffic cones above her.

"Nora...please let go of my hand."

"HAHAHA! NO RENNY! WE ARE GOING OUT TOGETHER! WE ARE BEST FRIENDS SO THAT MEANS IF I GO DOWN YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!" Nora laughed out loud as she was dangling on the ceiling railing of the train tracks.

Ren sighed. At one point his childhood friend grabbed onto him and dragged him in front of the tunnel.

He blinked when he heard a noise coming from the deep part of the tunnel.

Narrowing his eyes just wondering what was making that sound.

Ren's eyes widened, then he lost his normally calm composure when he saw a light appear in the tunnel.

It was heading towards him!

"NORA! A TRAIN IS COMING!" Ren tried to lose his grip from the girl's right clamping hand but the sloth deity just laughed as her strength easily overpowered his.

"Foolish Mortal! You can't handle the sloth princess and her mighty pancake grip!"

"That statement doesn't even make see _eeeeenssss_..!" Ren's words were caught off as the train slammed into his form along with Nora.

His cry and her giggles died out slowly as they were sent away by the train.

Ruby shook in her place as she just witnessed two of her best friends get hit by a train!

The penguin had a serious look in her eyes before a cute smile appeared on her face.

Waving a flipper, she nodded to herself, "Naw... those two are still alive... probably~"

Yang, who had stopped playing in the activity and had joined Jaune in eating some snacks, sweat dropped at Ruby.

"Yang... I thought Ruby was the innocent caring girl..."

"I thought so too Jaune... I thought so too..."

Both blondes shared a look between each other before Jaune lifted up a bag of popcorn.

Yang without any word just grabbed a handful and tossed them into her mouth, soundlessly munching on them.

Yang blinked, "This is pretty good."

Jaune just nodded at her with a monkish look, "Yes it does... Yes it does my fellow blonde."

"HA! THERE YOU ARE!" the blue dinosaur raced towards the stairs when he saw a black blur run up onto it.

Racing to the top, Delirious threw a pointed finger at the bellabooty and was about to say something, but then he felt his words die in his mouth.

Blake slowly turned around after setting the last bundle of traffic cones down.

They both stood awkwardly.

"Wh-wha-wha-what! You got a cone stash!?" Delirious gawked at the pile of cones scattered above the floor. They were even towered up so high!

Blake's ears twitched, she let out a feral hiss as she extended her paws next to her while standing in front of the traffic cones in a protective stance.

"This is mine! All of them are mine! This is my cone stash oum dammit! Get out of here before you regret it!" Blake hissed out with her eyes sharpening.

Delirious being the mischievous gamer he was just chuckled as he took a step back then leaped towards Blake.

"CHALLENGE ACCEPTED FURRY BITCH!"

Blake pounced as well.

Jaune just shrugged while stopping the record button on his scroll, "I think that's enough filming for today."

~The End~ :)


End file.
